En busca de una razon para poder amarte
by Ola-chan
Summary: La familia Jaeger se compone de dos miembros, Levi y Eren. Desde que lo encontró en la puerta de su casa e incluso 17 años después Levi lo ha criado como si fuera su hijo, y lo es, a los ojos del mundo. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que ese niño, quien fue su primer amor, también siente ese tipo de sentimiento hacia él? Porque Eren no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente . Gen:ERERI
1. Nunca me arrepentire

**Este es el fic que hice especialmente para el cumpleaños de Levi *manitas arriba* jejeje (aunque ya paso)**

**Toda la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Eren menos este capítulo. **

**No diré más, el titulo lo dice todo.**

**¡Una vez pude ver una imagen de este tema y busque algún fanfic pero solo habían ff de incesto! :c Así que yo hice uno.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

**TIPO: Romance/ERERI/mucho lemon(?)/familiar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEVI<strong>

-_La delgada línea entre ese sentimiento y yo, se ha roto completamente-_

_._

_._

Fue un día de invierno, hacia frio.

Nevaba mejor dicho.

Mi padre y yo vivíamos en un departamento pequeño. Los nuevos vecinos eran un par de adolescentes escandalosos, yo los odiaba por dos razones.

No me dejaban dormir en las noches y la chica, Carla, era una cualquiera que se me había insinuado tres veces. Pero pude escupirle en la cara que era gay.

En ese entonces solo tenía quince años, esa noche mi padre se fue a beber con sus amigos y me quede solo.

Desde hace unos meses el ruido de los vecinos molestos se había acabado, para mi suerte, y parecían dispuestos trasladarse. Porque abrir la ventana y los vi escapar con sus maletas.

Todo estaba bien, mientras este solo todo me ira bien.

No tengo amigos en la escuela, no tengo amigos en el vecindario. Me gusta la soledad.

Con un padre como el mío te acostumbras.

Hacia frio y no tenía que comer, me felicite mentalmente por mi cumpleaños y fui a cobijarme debajo de mi cama hasta que escuche unos sollozos en la puerta.

Cubrí mis oídos con la almohada para no seguir escuchándolos, pero se hicieron más fuertes. Maldita sea estaban volviéndome loco.

Cuando abrí la puerta pude verlo.

Era un bebe recién nacido, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes todavía no aptos para la visión. Chillaba como un engendro del demonio y no sabía qué hacer con él. Si lo metía a mi casa, papá iba a golpearme hasta el cansancio.

Aun así me arriesgue y la golpiza valió la pena, diecisiete años después puedo decirlo con total confianza.

Valió la pena porque lo arrestaron por maltrato familiar, fui llevado al hospital con dos costillas rotas y Hanji me invito a vivir a su casa hasta que me recupere.

Ella era la última chica que resistió mis murallas hasta quedarse como mi amiga. Antes juraba que estaba loca por mí pero se consiguió un novio y dejamos el tema completamente zanjado.

Deje mis estudios por ese mocoso y lo llamamos Eren porque, porque me dio la gana.

También tiene mi apellido, yo soy Levi Jaeger y él es ¿mi hermano menor? Eren Jaeger.

O eso creía.

Irvin me contrato en su pequeña tienda que ahora es el centro comercial más grande, empecé limpiando esos sucios pisos de los asquerosos pies de los compradores, luego ascendí a cajero pero por mi carácter, hice llorar a una empleada, entre en el puesto de "jefe de mercadería". Sé que el idiota de Irvin se inventó el puesto solo para mantenerme en su tienda aunque al final nos sirvió mucho a ambos, puedo organizar las entregas grandes y se cómo regatear los precios.

Al final del año cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude mudarme a mi propio apartamento me di cuenta de la dependencia a la que estaba sometido por culpa de Eren.

Lo utilice como un paliativo contra la soledad, cuidándolo de todo tipo de peligros y protegiéndolo como si fuera mi propio hijo.

Si algún chico quería una cita, se lo negaba con una excusa fácil.

Mi hijo.

Todos se lo creían.

Cuando digo "algún chico" es porque soy gay, ya lo dije, pero también tengo mi estatura malditamente pequeña. No tanto pero no es apta para ligar con hombres. Ellos creen que pueden amarrarme a la cama y usar mi cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca.

Todos bajan la cabeza para mirarme y aun si frunzo el ceño y digo más malas palabras que un marinero ebrio dirán que soy el pasivo de una relación.

Por eso me refugio en casa todo el tiempo libre que me queda, Eren es una buena compañía, ya tiene dos años y es bastante curioso. Pero con un par de nalgada se queda quieto en su lugar.

No soy violento con él. Solo lo educo.

Nunca lo golpearía como lo hizo mi padre conmigo, aunque Eren tiene sus días malos cuando se pone a patalear y quiere destruirlo todo.

.

.

.

Me gustan sus ojos.

Son verdes y actúan como dos calmantes contra todo dolor de cabeza.

Me gusta su sonrisa.

Y no me siento mal porque mi primer beso haya sido con él.

Fue un accidente.

Siempre le doy las buenas noches y ese día ambos giramos la cabeza a la vez, él es un bebe y tan solo sonrió pero yo sentí un hormigueo en el estómago y un rubor rojo cubrió mis mejillas.

—Síntomas de un chico enamorado —me dijo Hanji— eres un pedófilo Levi.

Y nunca lo acepte.

Talvez si quería aceptarlo, cuando Eren fuera más grande y correspondiera mis sentimientos. Tenía esa ilusión, como dije. Tenía.

.

.

.

Su primera palabra la dijo un día de navidad.

Estábamos en casa de Hanji y yo lo cargaba entre mis piernas.

Eren agito las manos hacia arriba para que lo mirara, así lo hice.

Y abrió su pequeña boca para sentenciarme a un futuro desolado. Me rechazo y yo ni siquiera le dije lo que sentía.

Esas palabras, cada silaba. Golpeo mi corazón causando un eco que me dolió hasta el alma.

—Papá —balbuceo alegremente— p-papá...papá

Me quede estático mientras Hanji se partía de la risa a mi lado. Ella quería explicarle que ese no era el término correcto pero ¿no era yo su padre?

Sí. No es mi hijo bilógico pero yo lo crie todo este tiempo. Es lo mismo.

—Sí, Eren...soy tu papá

¿No fue lo mejor para alejar estos sentimientos de mí?

Diecisiete años después puedo decir que hice lo correcto.

—Levi, ya llegue —me saluda el mocoso. Por alguna razón cuando cumplió los trece, dejo de llamarme papá. Debe ser la adolescencia y la influencia de esos amigos de mala muerte que tiene.

—La comida está servida —digo monótonamente sin apartar mi vista de la computadora, ahora soy un programador y él quiere ser arquitecto.

—¿Puedo comer en tu cuarto? —me pregunta metiendo la cabeza dentro de mi habitación. Asiento restándole importancia al asunto y continúo con mi trabajo.

—Como te fue en el colegio

—Bien. Jean se peleó conmigo y no le hice caso, como me dijiste. También dimos un examen, me esforcé y saque un siete ¿vas a felicitarme?

Eren pone ojos de cachorro al sacar la hoja de su mochila, se sienta en mi cama y no deja de mirarme esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy orgulloso —le digo, apartando mi cara de la computadora— ¿quieres algo?

Mi padre me trato como una basura, un estorbo. Yo no tratare así a Eren, nunca lo haría.

—¿P-puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Titubea al ver mis sorpresa, los lentes se me han caído— me dejabas hacerlo cuando era un niño.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, cuando eras un niño

—¡Pero me esforcé! ¡Incluso soporte los insultos de ese idiota cara de caballo!

Se refiere a Jean, no sé porque siento celos cada vez que pronuncia su conoció en la primaria, conoció a todos sus amigos allí.Fue su primera pelea, ese tal Jean le dejo un ojo morado y tuve que cargarlo hasta llegar casa. El enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, pasando las manos por mi cuello.

"_Te quiero, Levi_" eso me dijo, no me llamo papá sino por mi nombre. Fue un momento especial en mi vida.

—Soy tu padre —le gruño para que deje de pedir cosas extrañas, muchas veces me ha preguntado a que edad lu tuve, La verdad es que soy catorce años mayo y seria ilógico responderle eso. Aun así se lo dije.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —grita sin darse cuenta que me hizo sentir mal— ¡ya sé que eres mi padre! ¡Lo sé! —hago una mueca de dolor y es tarde para que se disculpe.

Se levanta enojado y cierra la puerta, azota la puerta al salir.

Si no lo detengo destrozara la casa.

Porque Eren Jaeger tiene un genio terrible, cuando está enojado o algo le molesta destruye todo lo que este a su paso.

Como un huracán, como le huracán que hace muchos años arraso mi corazón.

—Detente —le ordeno— lamento que tengas un padre como yo, no era tan grave como para que me lo digas en la cara.

—¡No! No, no quise decir eso —su expresión furiosa cambia de repente y corre hacia mí— no eres un mal padre Levi, no digas eso —me abraza por detrás, él es más alto por diez centímetros— te quiero.

Hace tanto tiempo que añoro escuchar esa palabra.

Entonces algo se activa dentro de mí y no puedo contenerlo, mis sentimientos son pedazos de carbón que guardan una llamita en busca de algún viento que la encienda de nuevo.

Y Eren es un huracán a punto de causar un incendio.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**Razones**

_Mi cabeza dice __"a quien le importa" _

_y mi corazón susurra __"a ti estúpido_"


	2. Razones

**Hola. Gracias por leerme. **

**Tarde un poco e actualizar pero es porque se acabaron las vacaciones para mi TT_TT **

**Mi vida triste comenzó de nuevo :c**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

**TIPO: Romance/ERERI/mucho Lemon (?)/familiar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EREN<strong>

Pude hacerlo, recibí varios golpes pero al fin estoy metido en la misma cama que Levi.

Ya es la una de la madrugada y no puedo dormir, ¿Cómo podría dormir esta noche cuando lo tengo a mi lado?

No, esta noche es para disfrutarla.

Tengo que ser cuidadoso porque Levi tiene el sueño muy liviano, al final me arrastro hasta un extremo de la cama para sacar la cámara que escondí debajo del sillón. Hago varias pruebas y al fin logro una toma nocturna perfecta. Tengo mis razones, papá es realmente la cosita más bella del mundo cuando duerme.

Su rostro se ve mucho mejor sin lentes, esa piel perfecta es tan blanca como la crema y su ceño fruncido que nunca cambia está más perfecto que nunca.

Además es diez centímetros más pequeño que yo, eso lo hace ver más adorable y gruñón. A veces me dan ganas de levantarlo por la cintura pero luego recuerdo que no puedo hacer eso.

Porque ambos somos hombres.

Porque supongo que Levi es completamente heterosexual.

Porque...es mi padre.

—Eso no importa ahora —susurro entre dientes para alejar ese sentimiento de culpa que a veces me aplasta el corazón.

Un lejano click se escucha haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina erizándose como la de un gato, creo que solo tomare tres fotos o Levi va a despertarse.

Al final de cuentas poco importa, saco las benditas fotos para volver al calor de la cama enredándome con su cuerpo que huele a lavanda.

Lo amo.

También sé que no es un amor cualquiera, voy enterrando este sentimiento desde que era un niño por varias razones.

Mi primer beso mi primer amor, mi primer abrazo, y si algún día es posible quiero acostarme con él.

Si tan solo alguien me escuchara diciendo todo esto seguro ya estaría dentro de un psiquiátrico atado a una camisa de fuerza o algo peor.

No me importa, si no me importo antes tampoco me importa ahora ni nunca.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

.

—Oi Eren —sigo soñando, su angelical y violenta voz es tan dulce— tengo que ir a trabajar, quítate.

—Pap...Levi —me incorporo sobresaltado, no me gusta decirle papá.

—Creí que estabas muerto, dúchate das asco —me quita las sábanas de un tirón— tienes media hora para estar listo o me iré sin ti.

Tenemos una vida acomodada, gracias a su trabajo no me puedo quejar, Levi siempre me dio todo lo que yo quise excepto su corazón.

Sé que está mal lo que hago, estoy enfermo.

—¿Dónde está el jabón? —Pregunto desnudándome apresuradamente— no lo encuentro

—Debajo de la repisa

—Olvide mi toalla, me la traes.

Un pedazo de tela afelpada verde se estrella contra mi cara.

—¿Satisfecho? ¿También tengo que bañarte? —Hoy no es un buen día para Levi— baja, come y entra al auto.

Hago todo lo que me dice sin saltarme una sola orden. Cuando abro al portezuela del coche siento mis mejillas arder, Levi está colocándose la corbata y creo que se enredó en su cuello, lo dije, es adorable.

—Y-yo lo hago —jadeo sin darme cuenta— puedes lastimarte.

Una sombra oscura llena el auto y recibo el primer golpe del día, creo que fui demasiado obvio.

Recorremos la carretera, el con una corbata anudada perfectamente y yo con un chichón en la frente. Quisiera poder tomar su mano, quisiera poder hacerle tantas cosas.

—Vete de una vez —se detiene frente al instituto, quiere que me vaya y no me dará ni un beso de despedida.

—Hasta la noche Levi —le digo saliendo y deteniéndome sin ver su cara— te quiero —me doy la vuelta metiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo al auto para darle un beso en la mejilla después tengo que correr por mi vida adentrándome por las enormes puertas del instituto privado Rose.

A veces siento que estoy enfermo por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi padre, pero luego quisiera convertirme en ese asiento del coche para poder...

—Deja de soñar despierto —alguien estira mi camisa— estas babeando, límpiate

—Hola Armin

—Hola ¿ese era tu papá?

Es mi mejor amigo, Armin Arlet, pero me molesta su pregunta.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—No te pongas tan celoso —se burla Jean acercándose a nosotros— y cómo va el "avance"

—Cero —respondo totalmente desanimado

—Así que aún no muerde el anzuelo —comentan Ymir trayendo a su novia con nosotros—morirás virgen Eren.

Se ríen a carcajadas quedándose parados en medio del pasillo, esperamos a Mikasa que siempre llega tarde.

Estos son mis amigos.

EL grupo de seis, como nos dicen, todos jugamos voleibol en la cancha cerrada y todos saben que estoy enamorado de mi padre.

—El papá de Historia es amigo del tuyo ¿cierto? —Comenta Armin— iremos a su tienda luego del receso.

—Ellos fueron amigos y mi padre lo ayudó cuando —la rubia me señala haciendo una mueca de disculpa, se lo que quiere decir. Irvin ayudo a Levi cuando nací, cuando nació el error de su vida.

—Vámonos —ordenó. Básicamente soy el jefe del grupo, todas las chicas del instituto me adoran soy alguien así...como dirían, alto, apuesto, etc.

No trato de vanagloriarme pero todos los días Mikasa tira a la basura un montón de cartas que ellas ocultan en mi casillero, Mikasa es como mi madre, siempre me ha cuidado y dado consejos además de haber sido la primera en enterarse que Levi me gustaba.

La quiero mucho, se cómo le afecta el no poder tener una relación seria conmigo. Lo intentamos. Varias veces.

Aun así la quiero mucho.

—Hoy a las seis de la tarde —informa Ymir— todos tenemos que asistir a la práctica, en especial tu Eren.

He faltado varios días, por culpa de mi padre. Levi quiere tenerme en casa en la hora exacta para cenar, no le gustan mis amigos ni sus insinuaciones, pero sobre todo, odia a Mikasa.

¿Cómo fue que mis amigos aceptaron tan tranquilamente la noticia?

Al principio Armin me recomendó varios psicólogos y me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno raro de la naturaleza, me costó varios días explicarles que amaba a Levi seriamente. No como un niño, no como ese amor que les doy a mis novias de la semana.

Si no, _hasta el final_ como diría Ymir al tratarse de Historia.

Desde entonces ellos tratan de ayudarme para que pueda conquistar a papá o al menos llamar su atención, lo que sea, con tal de acercarlo a mí un poco más, más allá de esa línea de sangre que nos une.

—Seis en punto —concuerdo antes de entrar a clase— allí estaré.

Nuestras aulas son diferentes, Mikasa y Armin están en la mía, Jean y los demás ocupan la que está enfrente.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? —me pregunta Armin, él siempre me hace copiar los ejercicios.

—Si la hice

Me miran sorprendidos, Mikasa toma siento en el puesto de adelante y yo más atrás.

—Tu padre te ayudo

—Tenía tiempo libre y todo el tiempo libre de Levi es mío —les digo— también me dejo dormir con él.

—Muéstranos las fotos —exige Mikasa, ella sabe muy bien que tengo una colección "privada"— espero que esta vez no sea en la ducha

—Esas son para mis momentos solo —le guiño un ojo, la verdad soy muy abierto y atrevido— aquí tienes —saco mi celular— solo son tres, era de noche.

—Wow —Armin abre mucho los ojos— parece una muñeca, se ve tan relajado.

—Es adorable apenas pude contenerme

—Es más bajo que tu —protesta Mikasa— fuérzalo y ya. Secuéstralo o ponle un poco de cloroformo en la cara. Porque ¿quieres ser quien se lo meta?

—Eres aterradora

Nos reímos juntos por el humor negro que tiene ella, el resto del día lo pasamos de la misma forma hasta la salida, Connie el informante del instituto nos avisa que habrá una fiesta en su casa.

Genial, luego de la práctica iremos a relajarnos un poco. Seguramente el grupo de Reiner llevara las bebidas o talvez nos toque a nosotros. Me pregunto qué pensaría Levi si sabe que puedo ingerir el suficiente alcohol como para que mi cuerpo cometa cierto tipo de locuras de las cuales no hablare ahora.

Tal y como predije, terminamos de jugar y nos subimos al nuevo auto de Ymir. Historia se acomoda en sus piernas mientras canta en la radio.

Levi va a matarme, ese tipo de fiestas terminan en la madrugada pero siempre puedo decirle que estoy en casa de Armin, estudiando. No sé por qué, aun cuando entro a esa casa y me rodeo de chicas de las cuales escojo las más bonitas, sigo pensando en papá. Por más que tenga novias o novios seguiré teniendo a Levi metido en mi cabeza todo el día.

—¡Así que esta noche yo seré tu amor! —Me grita una pelinegra vestida con una minifalda— ¡créeme, voy a complacerte tan bien que no querrás que pare! —la música está muy alta, casi no la escucho— ¿me escuchas? ¿Eren?

Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, también me gusta la pelirroja con pecas que está sentada en el sofá, nos acercamos y ahora tengo a dos bellezas para jugar.

—Con una no me basta —le explico a mi acompañante— créeme —la imito— yo nunca me quedo con nadie —les dedico una sonrisa llena de vida para hacerlas caer.

Ella sonríe descaradamente, la pelirroja también lo hace.

Unas palabras bien dichas y ya las tienes lamiendo de tus manos. Odio a las chicas fáciles, pero las necesito. Para olvidar mi pecado.

—Veo que ya conseguiste compañía —me dice Jean acercándose con Armin, ambos están tomados de la mano— nenas, les recomiendo alejarse de este bastardo. Es todo un rompecorazones.

Las luces están bajas, la música esta alta, todos bailan en el centro de la sala, algunos ya están bebiendo.

Quisiera irme, quisiera alejar a estas resbalosas de mi lado y correr hasta mi casa donde de seguro Levi me espera.

No lo hago.

Mi cuerpo no reacciona.

—Vamos a bailar —ordeno— primero tu linda —tomo la mano de la pelirroja llevándola hasta la pista.

Ella no solo es bonita, también se mueve muy bien, sabe lo que hace. Y yo, quisiera poder enamorarme de una chica así, olvidar a papá, pero dicen que el corazón es más fuerte.

—Es mi turno —la otra me abraza por detrás, su aliento le apesta a alcohol— porque no nos vamos los tres a un lugar más privado.

Esta no me cae bien, es una cualquiera.

—Claro ¿Qué dicen? —les ofrezco la mano a ambas, no podrían resistirse, se lo mucho que quieren contar como se siente haber tenido por una noche al chico más popular del instituto.

Al final será lo de siempre, terminare teniendo sexo con ellas. Buscando el alivio a esta braza llameante que me consume y cerrando los ojos para imaginarme a Levi.

—Tu celular está sonando —me avisa la pelinegra justo cuando estamos a punto de entrar en uno de los dormitorios, que mala suerte.

—Hola —tengo que taparme los oídos para escuchar— hable más fuerte.

Me hablan de un bar y unos ebrios que no quieren salir. Debe ser el camarero. Estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho unas risas atronadoras en el fondo y el característico "cállate cuatro ojos de mierda" que mi padre le dice a Hanji cuando esta habla por demás.

Mi conciencia me dice que no vaya, pero es mi padre.

Mi conciencia me dice que si vaya, para no hacerle nada a estas chicas que al fin y al cabo solo buscan divertirse sin pensar en su futuro.

—Les presento a Reiner —las arrastro hasta el balcón donde ese fornido rubio está conversando con su hermana Annie y otro chico más alto— quédense con él, nos vemos pronto.

Me despido de todos y salgo corriendo, olvide mi chaqueta pero no me importa, el bar está cerca de casa cuando entro veo poca gente.

Es un bar privado.

—Los menores de edad están prohibidos —me dice un guardia— vete a casa niño.

—Vine a recoger a mi padre y no me llame niño —lo hago a un lado para entrar.

—¡Eren, cuanto haz crecido! —Exclama Hanji sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda, a su lado esta Levi e Irvin, el padre de Historia— consigue un taxi cariño, creo que nos pasamos con las copas.

Irvin le está tocando la mano a mi Levi y él se deja hacer.

—P-pero papá es intocable cuando bebe, siempre se modera para estas cosas ¿Qué paso? —le digo a la castaña tratando de que me suelte porque se pegó a mi como un pulpo— están ebrios.

—Tu también —ella me huele— ¿estuviste en una fiesta?

—¡Que fiesta! —Levi e da un puñetazo a la mesa— ¡Porque estás aquí, vete a casa!

Sus mejillas están rojas, no lo puedo creer.

—El señor se bebió medio bar —me explica un mesero— es nuestro cliente predilecto pero nunca se embriago tanto, llegaron hace unas horas, creo que la dama los incito a tomar.

—Hanji no es una dama, le abre las piernas a todos los tipos que se cruzan en su camino —explica Irvin abrazando su botella de vino— debes llamarla señorita porque no está casada, pero no es una dama.

—Llévame, estoy ebrio —me dice Levi apartando a Hanji de un tirón— llévame Eren. Sé un buen niño.

Tengo que tragar seco, el nunca había hablado tanto, mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir sus manos colgándose de mi cuello, si miro abajo puedo ver sus finos zapatos intentado subir por mi cintura.

Los empleados se ríen.

—¡cielos, Levi! —se me escapa un jadeo cuando pega su cuerpo con el mío— digo... ¡Papá! no hagas eso.

No me hace caso, el enreda sus piernas en mi cintura apretándome fuertemente, pasando sus manos por mi cuello como un koala pegado a su árbol.

—Te cargaba de esta forma cuando eras un mocoso ¿recuerdas? —Está restregando su cara en mi mejilla— es tu turno, llévame a casa.

Paso mis manos por su cintura para sostenerlo pero me obliga a sujetarlo más abajo, estoy a punto de estallar, tartamudeando le saco la chequera para pagar la cuenta y llaman un taxi para Irvin y Hanji.,

Yo me voy caminando, sintiendo a cada paso el aliento de Levi pegado a mi oído y unos murmullos bajitos que comienzan a excitarme sobre manera, creo que también estoy algo mareado.

Llegamos a casa pero él no quiso bajar, se aferró a mi como un niño diciéndome que me había portado mal y me daría una lección cuando entremos.

—Deja de manosearme el trasero —me exigió apenas pise el umbral de la puerta— eres un hijo pervertido.

—¡No hice eso! —le grite sintiendo un bulto formándose entre mis piernas, estaba demasiado excitado. Por fin tenia a Levi como siempre lo quise ver, con la corbata salida la camisa arrugada y un sonrojo bastante notorio.

—Soy tu padre, no me mientas

—Te llevare a la cama —gracias Levi, muchas gracias por recordarme quien eres, creo que esta noche me la pasare muy mal encerrado en el baño aliviándome solo.

Trato de zafarme de su abrazo pero Levi es más fuerte, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tira al piso y caemos sobre la alfombra. Me golpeó la nuca pero él se estrella sobre mí, dejándome con las piernas abiertas.

—Eres un mal chico —susurra gateando hasta pegar sus labios con los míos— fuiste a una fiesta sin mi permiso, tengo que castigarte.

Agarra mi cabello jalándomelo con fuerza, estoy por quejarme cuando siento sus ojos clavados en mí, es tan sexy. Si...si le hago algo ¿él no se acordaría, no? Este demasiado ebrio para acordarse.

Me dejo llevar por mis instintos agarrándolo de la cabeza para atraerlo hacia la mía, pegando mis labios con los suyos y succionando con fuerza hasta meter mi lengua en su cavidad bucal.

Su rosada lengua se siente bien dentro de mi boca, lo peor surge cuando no me detiene sino que está correspondiéndome.

Solo somos nosotros dos, sobre la alfombra.

Solo soy yo dejando salir a la bestia incontrolable que quiere embestirlo contra la pared.

Y me dejo llevar.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Deseo**

_Hay una persona que pase lo que pase, no la voy a dejar de querer nunca_.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les pareció? <strong>


	3. Deseo

**Libre al fin! *salta al vacío***

**Una semana más y volveré a mi encierro, no es que odie la escuela lo que odio es no poder actualizar mis fic regularmente.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

**TIPO: Romance/ERERI/mucho Lemon (?)/familiar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV LEVI<strong>

No sé qué me paso el día de hoy, todo estaba bien. Mi rutina estaba saliendo bien hasta que Eren lo arruina todo de nuevo, ¿Qué hice para tener un hijo que me acose día y noche?

Antes de dejarlo en el instituto me dio un beso en la mejilla y tuve que correrlo del auto para que no viera mi notable e impúdico desvergonzado sonrojo, nadie puede verme de esa forma porque yo soy Levi Jaeger el hombre que no ríe y solo se preocupa por su trabajo. Ese soy yo y me gusta mi vida tal y como está ahora.

Estancada sin ningún futuro por delante.

Nos fuimos con Hanji e Irvin a nuestro bar de costumbre, cada uno tenía algo de que quejarse. Hanji había terminado con su último novio y el desgraciado le vacío toda la chequera en cambio Irvin solo pensaba en esa chica rubia que tiene como hija, la mocosa malcriada.

No sé cómo pasó pero en menos de cinco minutos cada uno comenzaba a chillar los problemas que tenían, yo guardé un poco de decoro... hasta que comenzaron a hablar de las miles de novias del mocoso ese. Maldita sea, lo eduque tan bien y ahora me entero que le coquetea hasta a la escoba de mi casa.

Maldito Eren.

—Señor Levi, su hijo —me avisa un camarero señalándome al chico que está discutiendo con unos guardias en la puerta. Apenas logro distinguirlo, creo que bebí mucho.

—¡Eren, cuanto haz crecido! —le grita Hanji al verlo entrar saltando sobre el como una zorra carroñera.

No sé lo que hago o lo que no hice pero la cabeza está dándome vueltas, como un carrusel.

Peor que un carrusel.

Me sostengo del cuerpo de Eren trepando por su cintura hasta abrazarme de su cuelo obligando a que me cargue.

—¡cielos, Levi! —jadea el idiota, sin darse cuenta que estamos en público— digo... ¡Papá! no hagas eso.

En lugar de bajarme me doy cuenta que quiero jugar un poco. Estoy ebrio y tengo derecho.

Lo apreso entre mis manos frotando mi mejilla con la suya, puedo jurar que tiene algo duro entre los pantalones.

Llegamos a casa y solo me limito a insinuarle cosas obscenas al oído para poder ver u patético sonrojo, no creo que necesite solo eso para enseñarle lo que hizo mal. Necesita disciplina.

—Eres un mal chico —susurro— fuiste a una fiesta sin mi permiso, tengo que castigarte.

Nos caemos al suelo estrepitosamente, así que decido usarlo como almohada acomodándome sobre él y su entrepierna. Mis lentes están colgando a duras penas y mi pulcra camisa esta desabotonada, también tengo la corbata mal puesta, encima de todo me atrevo a tomar un mechón de sus cabello estirándolos hacia atrás para verle mejor la cara. Estoy acercándome cada vez más cerca.

Quisiera que esos labios que besaron a esas cualquieras me besen solo a mí, quisiera que ese cuerpo sea solo mío y esas manos que tocaron quien sabe que me tengan solo a mí.

Comienzo a sonreír patéticamente, seguro mañana voy a avergonzarme de esto.

Pero no ahora.

Es mi vida.

Mi casa.

Mis reglas.

Mis decisiones.

—mng.. —mis ojos se abren sorprendidos, Eren acaba de besarme.

Creo que bebió alcohol. No sabe lo que hace.

—Levi —se separa de mi sonriendo lascivamente— si te hago algo ¿vas a detenerme?

Si, está demasiado ebrio. Estamos más ebrios que una tienda de coctel o este es un puto sueño mojado.

Creí que iba a asustarlo pero veo que las cosas dieron un giro drástico, Eren tiene una mirada bastante posesiva, casi brillante demasiado cargada de lujuria. Se da la vuelta llevándome consigo, siento un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo.

Es él.

Siento que vuelve a poner su boca sobre la mía aprovechando mi estado de shock.

Una lengua delinea la abertura de mis labios introduciéndose sin que pueda hacer algo, aunque sí puedo hacer algo.

Responder a su beso.

Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, es realmente un experto como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. A este paso voy a caer demasiado fácil.

Sus manos se desesperan con mis pantalones, no puedo detenerle. Mi cabeza es un mar de preguntas ocultas.

Dejamos de besarnos pero al instante siento que algo húmedo se pasea por mi cuello, es su lengua, Eren esta succionando mi piel bajando hasta mis pezones y haciéndome sentir lo que nadie jamás logro.

Solo puedo arquear mi espalda gimiendo bajito cuando termina de bajarme los pantalones pasando la cara por mi entrepierna y plantándome un ligero mordisco en uno de los muslos.

—Voy a llenarte completamente —me dice causando un poco de alarma en lo poco de conciencia que me queda— vas a ser mío.

Me muestra tres dedos acercándomelos a la cara, se lo que tengo que hacer. El problema es que si lo hago no habrá marcha atrás.

Como si importara algo, esta oportunidad no se presentara ni en mil años así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Me quito los lentes tirándolos a un lado agarrando luego esa mano que me esta insinuando eso, primero meto un dedo en mi boca, chupándolo con deleite hasta dejarlo bien húmedo, hago lo mismo con los otros dos. Todo con la mirada fija en el mocoso. Voy a enseñarle que conmigo no se juega y no cualquiera tiene el derecho de follarme.

Esta es una pelea.

Eren cree que me lleva la delantera por haber salido con unas cuantas mujerzuelas. Que gracioso, seguro no sabe que aunque mi vida sexual estos últimos meses ha sido más fría que una lápida también he salido con varias mujeres y hombres.

—Tranquilo —se queja con molestia arrebatándome su mano— eres demasiado impaciente.

Ese dedo húmedo bordea la extensión de mis muslos hasta encontrar mi entrada, empuja abriéndose paso y obligándome a soltar un suspiro erótico.

Duele.

Y duele más cuando sonríe hipócritamente al ver mi maldita mueca de incomodidad.

—Juguemos un poco —vuelve a decir sacando su dedo para comenzar a desvestirse el mismo.

Lo he subestimado. Eren tiene más experiencia de lo que alguna vez imagine y creo que voy a lamentarlo.

Levanta el rostro buscando algo alrededor de la sala de estar, la luz está apagada pero el enciende la chimenea creando un ambiente algo oscuro.

Se en lo que está pensando.

Tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Tiene miedo de forzarme, si es eso entonces debo motivarlo un poco.

—A qué quieres jugar exactamente —le digo apoyándome en la pared más cercana.

—Abre la boca —se acerca a mi abriéndose la cremallera para sacar esa cosa que no creí que tuviera, al parecer está bien dotado— siempre quise hacerte esto, siempre soñé con hacerte esto.

No esta tan mal como parece.

Incluso tengo que morderme el labio inferior para no abalanzarme sobre el como una perra en celo y comenzar a lamer todo ese miembro que esta frente a mi cara.

Me limito a lamerle la punta sin tener en cuenta que estoy fuera de mis cabales, el calor es insoportable dentro de mi cuerpo, Eren me tiene arrodillado frente a él contra la pared y olvide que es todo un maldito mocoso hormonal. Recuerdo esos pequeños detalles cuando meto todo ese falo en mi cavidad bucal para escuchar los supuestos gemidos que pienso causar en el mocoso, entonces Eren se apoya con las dos manos en la pared gimiendo como virgen al contacto con mi boca.

Gracias, todos mis amantes también decían que era un experto en el sexo oral.

—T-tratare de...ir lento —balbucea— tú no eres una de las chicas con las que me acuesto. Yo...jamás te lastimaría.

Quiero quitármelo de encima al oír eso, en verdad es demasiado atrevido. Pero debo admitir que para entonces también estaba demasiado caliente atendiéndome a mí mismo mientras saboreaba es líquido que salía de su miembro.

Comencé a formar un suave vaivén sacándolo y metiéndolo de mi boca a la vez que escuchaba los gruñidos de placer mezclados con suspiros y temblores, entonces lo hizo. Eren se atrevió a moverse embistiéndome la boca con cuidado.

Sentí como comenzaba a palpitar dentro de mi boca a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, lo deje hacer todo lo que quisiera hasta que lanzo un gemido al aire llenándome de su semen por completo. Salió de mi boca y volvió a correrse salpicando mi cutis y dejándome algo anonadado.

Sus verdes ojos me miraban con un brillo de culpa así que me trague todo para demostrarle que lo que hizo no me molestaba, incluso limpie con mi lengua algunas gotas cerca de mis labios pero el comenzó a besarme.

Entonces me deje llevar y le permití todo.

Absolutamente todo lo que me pidió.

Volvió a introducir sus dedos esta vez cuando ingresamos a la habitación entre besos y caricias, al principio me dolió un poco pero el punzante placer lo compenso de una manera inigualable. A medida que comenzaba a penetrarme su boca iba dejando marcas por todo mi cuerpo señalándome como suyo, lance un grito cuando llego al fondo haciéndome ver estrellas, galaxias y demás cursilería que nunca creí que pudiera ser cierta.

Era rudo pero suave, de una manera difícil de explicar. Le gustaba escuchar mis gritos y gemidos con su nombre así que empujo más fuerte suplicándome que no me callara en ningún momento, tampoco iba a negarme.

—Más...! ¡Eren! Ahhh ¡! —dos lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y araño su espalda con ansias— hazlo...más...

—...fuerte —completa mi frase

—Si

—Pero eres muy...estrecho —me dice al oído— sabes, Levi yo. Te amo.

—Yo también...siento lo mismo —le digo confesándole el más oscuro de mis secretos— aunque no me creas. Te amo

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me llevo a un orgasmo como ningún otro, me sentó sobre él apretando mis caderas con las suyas para dar estocadas profundas que lograban alcanzar ese punto máximo en ambos. Grité su nombre por última vez corriéndome con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía su esencia llenándome por dentro.

Entonces me envuelvo entre sus brazos negándome a soltarlo, él me acuna entre las sábanas y nos dormimos luego de besarnos por última vez.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Tengo que abrir los ojos con dificultad debido a la fuerte jaqueca con la que me despierto.

Me siento sucio.

Estoy acostado de lado y la mandíbula me hormiguea como si anoche hubiera hecho un sobresfuerzo, entreabro los ojos tratando de sentarme a pesar de que mi columna no está respondiéndome eficazmente.

—Ya me levante —murmura alguien recostado a mi lado— dame cinco minutos mas.

Oh no.

—¿Eren? —susurro tocando esa cosa durmiente bajo mis sábanas

No, no, no, no...

Lo destapo con cuidado deseando desde el fondo de mi corazón que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

No.

Mierda, no.

No.

No puede ser.

—mmm ¿qué quieres? —se queja Eren restregándose los ojos— estoy despierto...ya te dije que...

Me mira.

Yo lo miro.

Nos miramos.

Vuelvo a cubrirle la cara con la sábana como si por arte de magia eso borrara todo lo que hicimos anoche. Lo descubro y él sigue ahí, mirándome con sus grandes ojos de búho inocente.

Se incorpora sentándose algo apenado, tiene la espalda llena de rasguños. Bajo la cabeza para mirarme mordiéndome el labio inferior, tengo marcas por todo el cuerpo y rastros de algo seco en mi cara y entre mis muslos.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir algo.

Lo único que compartimos es un mutuo silencio.

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, me levanto a rastras cayéndome patéticamente al suelo.

—ahh —gimo sin querer porque creo que me rompí dos huesos. Ya sé que a veces exagero pero en verdad me duele.

Eren deja mirar al vacío para verme a mí.

—¿Te duele?

—Cállate —le digo. Estoy en cuatro sobre este piso tan frio, estoy desnudo, marcado, con la columna rota sobre este piso tan frio.

—Levi —su voz chillona me molesta— anoche... —me molesta por que se lo que va a decir, conozco a Eren tan bien que estoy preparándome para el impacto— anoche no pasó nada ¿cierto?

Esa falsa ilusión solo demuestra una cosa. Que fui el único que mostro algo de verdadero amor anoche.

—Cállate —vuelo a decir tratando de bloquear ese horrible dolor en el pecho, como si un gran hoyo estuviera naciendo.

—Pero, anoche...yo...

—¡CALLATE!

—¡Escúchame!

¿Escucharlo? ¿Escuchar que no hicimos nada, que no quiere ver la verdad de los hechos? Mierda. Así que así se siente tener el corazón roto, pues bien, no es nada lindo.

—Solo cierra la boca —ordeno colocando los ojos más serios que mi mente me permite en ese momento.

—Pero enserio yo... —está levantándose con esa mirada de cachorro asustado, toda la valentía de anoche se esfumó en algún lugar de esta casa— no puede ser —tiene la voz ronca— yo no...

—¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y VETE A LA ESCUELA! —le grito con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, le grito de una forma aterradora y Eren se levanta de un salto escapando rápidamente— Llegarás tarde... si no te apuras —creo que no escucho la última parte.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Estoy en el suelo, tirado como un muñeco de trapo pero mis manos tiemblan demasiado tratando de sobrellevar esto hasta que escucho la puerta de la calle abriéndose y cerrándose.

Me he quedado solo.

Nada de lo que haga cambiara el pasado, eso lo sé muy bien así que lo único que me queda es levantarme, ir al baño, darme una ducha y conducir hasta el hospital para asegurarme de que no tenga nada roto.

—Vamos, levántate —me digo a mi mismo obligándome a hacer todo como un autómata, en verdad me siento herido, como una cucaracha a la que nadie quiere dentro de su casa.

En ese momento solo pude conducir el vehículo para bajarme frente a ese edificio enorme y caminar como mi cuerpo me permitía hasta el consultorio de un amigo novio de Irvin.

Mike se burló de mi problema.

—Nadie se muere por tener una noche de sexo salvaje —el perro de Irvin estaba hablando demasiado— y dime ¿con quién fue?

Con mi hijo.

—Que te importa —bufe arrugando unos papelitos de su escritorio— solo dime cuando podré sentarme como la gente normal lo hace.

—En unos días —informó tocando su bigote inconscientemente— pero dile a tu novio que no te muerda tan fuerte la próxima vez, esas marcas tardarán en desaparecer.

Por la forma en la que me miraba supongo que apenas salga va a llamar al cejón para contarle todo, debe ser noticia nueva el verme de esta manera.

—Voy a irme

—Claro —me alcanza un dulce, de esos que guarda para sus visitas infantiles— cuídate bebé.

—Púdrete

—Gracias —el infeliz cierra la puerta en mi cara. Lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma.

Y sigo odiándolo durante todo el camino a casa deteniéndome frente al instituto de Eren para buscarlo entre los estudiantes que salen a esta hora.

Esta allí.

Pero no está solo, su manada de amigos camina cerca y además una pelirroja con pecas no deja de tocarle el brazo, quien demonios se cree que es esa niña estúpida para toquetear así a mi mocoso. Talvez no tenga el derecho de hacer una escena de celos pero si puedo atropellarlos con mi auto.

Aumento la velocidad acercándome por delante de la calle, uno de sus amigos se da cuenta y sonríe con malicia. Creo que es ese tal Jean, dice algo en voz alta pero no logro escucharlo, todos ríen a coro dando palmadas al aire y en ese momento mi corazón se detiene.

Eren agarra a la pelirroja por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para darle un beso francés delante de todos, es el mismo beso que nos dimos anoche. Esos dos están baboseándose pegando sus cuerpos hasta quedar sin aliento, Eren la aparta limpiándose la boca cuando acaban.

Sin querer he detenido el auto y mi mano resbala hasta al claxon tocándolo en medio de la calle, las luces delanteras se prenden iluminando su cara, sus caras burlonas.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla amenazando con nublarme la vista, tengo que huir justo antes de que Eren corra hasta mi ventana golpeándola con fuerza. Está diciéndome algo pero no lo escucho, no escucho a nadie, es más, piso el freno dejándolo abandonado.

Tengo que respirar hondo, no soy de las personas que lloran. Esto duele pero debo soportarlo, no es nada comparado con mi maldita vida.

Apenas estaciono el coche salgo corriendo hasta entrar a casa subiendo los escalones de un salto para encerrarme en ese cuarto destrozado, lo limpio a mi manera dejándolo como nuevo pero creo que en el proceso me magulle los dedos un poco.

No importa.

Nada importa realmente.

Mierda.

Hace mucho frio. Tengo que entrar a mi cama, tengo que hacerlo. Aun así mi cuerpo deja de seguir las ordenes automáticas que le daba desde esta mañana, me tumbo sobre las sábanas sintiendo como mis ojos están hinchándose por retener las lágrimas que no pienso dejar salir.

Todo está oscuro, no tengo fuerzas para encender la luz.

El sueño está llevándome muy lejos en estos momentos, siento mi cuerpo adormecido temblando d vez en cuando al recordar esa escena.

Dos golpes fuertes sobre mi puerta me despiertan.

—Por favor ábreme —esa es la voz de Eren— tengo que hablarte

—Ya no eres un niño —tengo que ser fuerte, yo soy fuerte. Soy fuerte— para darme explicaciones y no me interesa lo que hagan tú y tu novia siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas.

Soy Levi, Levi Jaeger.

Soy fuerte.

—Ella no es mi novia —explica

Sobreviví a una infancia horrible, sobreviví a los golpes de mi padre. Sobreviví a morirme de hambre y no tener nada que ponerme.

Esto no es nada.

—Vete a dormir Eren —le ordeno— mañana te dejare dinero para el desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Desde mañana trabajare en una oficina fuera de casa

Creo que la noticia no le gusta pero ese es su problema, lo mejor para mí y para el mundo es que nos ignoremos mutuamente hasta que todo esto se acabe.

—Perdóname —está arañando mi puerta— perdóname por favor —escucho como aprieta los dientes matando un sollozo ahogado— perdóname Levi. En verdad no quería... Lo que te dije anoche. En verdad yo te amo. Perdóname.

Creo que no ha entendido nada.

Yo lo he criado desde que era solo un bebé. Es mi hijo.

Pero también lo amo.

—Lo que paso anoche no importa —susurro en alto para que me escuche — no pasó nada en realidad, te conozco Eren. Sé que me usaste para desfogarte y ahora te sientes culpable y confundido —eso es lo que me está demostrando— así que piensa lo siguiente —talvez sea la mentira más grande que haya dicho pero hare que valga la pena, por mí y por él, por su futuro— tu no me amas, no yo te amo. Solo fue una ilusión.

Sí.

Fue mi ilusión.

Porque Eren Jaeger acaba de romperme en pedazos por segunda vez y sé muy bien que si lo hace de nuevo esta vez ya no podré levantarme no importa lo fuerte que sea.

Lo mejor es olvidarlo.

El solo tiene un berrinche de niño, en una semana todo volverá a la normalidad y seguirá con el curso de su vida normal lo que me preocupa es ese hoyo dentro de mi pecho que está haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Eren deja de tocar mi puerta, deja de insistir y siento sus pasos alejándose.

Lo dije.

El amor es una mierda.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Mamá**

_Mejor intentarlo que quedarse con la duda de que hubiera pasado_**.**


	4. Mamá

**Este fic solo tendrá seis o siete capítulos. Pero voy a tratar de que sean intensos y bonitos.**

**Después de batallar con fanfiction porque volvió a colgarse por fin pude publicar algo.**

**Y creo que hasta ahora este es el capitulo más largo, pero creo que valió la pena.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

**TIPO: Romance/ERERI/mucho Lemon (?)/familiar**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EREN<strong>

—Perdóname —susurre junto a su puerta— perdóname por favor —sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos— perdóname Levi. En verdad no quería... Lo que te dije anoche. En verdad yo te amo. Perdóname.

Horas antes venia de clase con mis amigos, Jean invitó además a la pelirroja que conocimos en esa fiesta y ella no dejaba de pegarse a mi como si fuera mi novia, por favor, nunca tendría una novia "oficial" soy una de esas pocas personas a quienes le gusta la libertad.

Aun así no podía apartarla y hacer que se sienta mal, pero Jean seguía insistiendo junto a los demás así que la bese.

Fue algo tonto.

Me deje llevar por el momento, también me sentí mal por Levi, se supone que la noche anterior me había aprovechado de él y ahora estaba engañándolo. Mi reacción también fue tardía, la empuje hacia atrás limpiándome la boca para dejarle en claro que se jueguito ya estaba cansándome. Entonces vi su auto.

El auto de Levi deteniéndose en medio de la calle, me acerque para explicarle lo que estaba pasando pero me quede callado al verlo llorando, siempre creí que papá era una de esas personas frías con las que no te dan ganas de relacionarte.

—Levi esto no es... —avance unos pasos golpeando su ventana pero él se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, cuando llegue a casa la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.

Le pedí perdón sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo y también me dieron ganas de llorar. Eso me hizo dar cuenta de una sola cosa, yo lo amo.

Lo amo.

Con toda mi alma.

Lo amo.

—Perdóname... —fue lo último que dije antes de alejarme de ahí, talvez lo que hice con esa chica no tenía explicación, talvez si fue mi culpa.

Y la culpa de Jean por no haberme avisado.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **

**.**

**.**

Soy un narcisista, cruel y egocéntrico.

No me importan mucho los sentimientos de los demás, nunca me importaron, utilizo a las personas para olvidar a Levi y ellas me usan para mostrarme como un fino trofeo en frente de sus amigas.

Por eso salir con chicos es más fácil, a menos que sean tímidos, entonces se convierte en un dilema el terminar con ellos.

No soy nada especial, interiormente claro por qué en el aspecto físico estoy más que satisfecho. Puedo ser bastante activo y propenso a meterme en problemas pero en el fondo mi verdadera identidad es NADA, no quiero nada ni me interesa nada excepto Levi.

En conclusión.

Soy un caparazón vacío, una cáscara hueca que se alimenta del ego, pero una bonita cáscara.

Aun así vale la pena intentarlo...

—¿Dónde está Jean? —Preguntó a uno de los chicos que están sentados con unas bebidas en las manos cerca en la entrada de la casa del cara de caballo. Sin darme cuenta eh salido de casa para ir y buscarlo, papá va a matarme cuando se entere, si es que no tiene que venir por mí antes.

—Deberías saberlo —me dice el alto— la fiesta es en su casa, como eres su amigo no te pediré invitación.

—Da igual —le digo colándome en la puerta para poder entrar, al instante siento una ola de tibio calor provocado por las sombras que se mueven al ritmo de la música que suena a todo volumen.

Ymir y Mikasa están sentadas sobre un sofá gris, Mikasa es la primera en darse cuenta que estoy ahí y viene a recibirme con una cara nada amigable.

—No viniste a la práctica —se queja agitando un vaso de refresco.

—No me invitaron a la fiesta —le reprocho sintiendo como mi corazón comienza a latir al ritmo de la música.

—Te habríamos invitado —ella hace una mueca de puro disgusto— ¡pero no estabas en la práctica! —dos chicos se dan la vuelta para ver quien grita.

—Lo hice —anuncio levantando mis manos— me acosté con esa persona.

—¿eh? —Mikasa toma otro sorbo de su bebida mirándome interrogativamente, más allá están Jean mordisqueando el cuello de Armin quien lucha por no morir de la vergüenza pública a la que su novio lo somete. Sé que no van a escucharme a menos que los reúna.

—Debo hablar con ustedes—señalo el cuarto vacío del fondo— trae a los chicos.

Ella asiente y se aleja de mí para buscar a los demás, las luces parpadeantes no me dejan encontrar el pasillo además de las personas indecentes que bailan en parejas en medio de la sala arreglada para ese fin. Varios solo chocan sus cuerpos sin saber que se ven realmente ridículos rogando por más con la boca abierta. ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Una orgia? Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Quieres un poco de cerveza? —me pregunta una vocecita molesta sorprendiéndome por detrás. No, en todos los lugares del mundo disponibles para una fiesta sin frenos tuvo que ser este donde me encuentre con ella.

—Prefiero un vodka o ron —le digo tratando de ahuyentarla pero la pelirroja sonríe como tonta apretujando sus enormes pechos en mi brazo.

—Entonces vamos a bailar —su vestido corto bastante provocativo no me provoca en lo absoluto— o preséntame a tus amigos.

—Creí que ya los conocías —le digo abriéndome paso entre la multitud para alcanzar el bendito pasillo que me librará de esta loca, en el camino Annie me guiño un ojo desde una esquina de la sala moviendo negativamente la cabeza al ver a mi molesta acompañante. Eso es lo que ocasiona el alcohol en chicas serias y frías como Annie.

—No del todo —ella mueve la cabeza siguiendo mis pasos— por cierto, me llamo Iria

—Te queda —claro que "arpía" le quedaría mucho mejor— fue un placer conocerte Iria— alcanzo el ansiado pasillo cerrando la puerta donde supongo que los chicos se reunieron.

—¿Rompiendo corazones Romeo? —Se burla Jean ayudándome a colocar el seguro y mágicamente la música se apaga dentro de esta habitación— dinos porque nos hiciste venir aquí— Ymir, Armin, Historia y Mikasa están aquí.

—Lo hice —vuelvo a decir

—¿te acostaste con una profesora? —interroga Ymir a modo de broma.

—No

—¿Ganaste la lotería? —esta vez es Jean quien me molesta.

—Ayer en la noche Levi y yo lo hicimos —explico hablando rápidamente para que me tomen en serio.

No lo hacen.

—Deja de bromear —sonríe Armin— no es gracioso.

—Pero ustedes están a favor ¿cierto?

—Si...pero...no —él no sabe que decirme entonces le da un pellizco a Jean para que reaccione y lo salve.

—¿Lo forzaste? —me pregunta Mikasa quien parece ser la única que no quedó en shock por la noticia.

—Claro que no —me sonrojo— talvez un poco, fue algo mutuo en realidad.

—Eren —Armin se planta delante de mí— tú y tu padre no pueden, está mal. ¡Es enfermo!

—Es inmoral —aclara Historia

—¡Si tu madre viviera... —grita Mikasa saliéndose de sus cabales una vez más, pero yo la detengo.

—¡Ella nos dejó! —exclamo con ira, saben muy bien que odio cualquier cosa que se trate de esa persona.

—Entonces imagina lo que podría decirte —ella está enojada

—No me importa

—Y lo que Levi siente ¿tampoco importa?

—Sé que siente lo mismo

—¿¡Estás seguro!?

—¡No lo sé!

—Basta —Ymir nos separa— escucha Eren, piensa bien lo que haces. No nos importa si eres un maldito infeliz pero esto ya sobrepasa los límites. Es tu padre —los demás asienten— es la persona que cuido de ti desde que eras un bebé.

No quiero seguir escuchándola, en verdad creí que me apoyaban pero no es así.

—Voy a demostrarles que lo nuestro no es imposible —gruño sintiéndome traicionado— hasta entonces...consigan otro jugador en el equipo.

Quizá tengan razón pero soy bastante testarudo como para pensarlo, solo puedo dejar que mis piernas me guíen hacia donde debo ir y escapo de la fiesta hasta llegar a casa. Son más de las dos de la madrugada así que Levi debe estar dormido o esperándome con un cuchillo en mano para matarme en silencio.

Preferiría que lo haga pero cuando abro la puerta principal no encuentro a nadie, es ahí cuando las palabras de Mikasa se graban en mi cabeza como fuego.

.

.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**.**

Cuando me levanto para desayunar encuentro una nota sobre la mesa junto con varios billetes.

"**Tienes dinero para la comida y otros gastos, volveré en la noche, regresa temprano"**

¿A que estamos jugando? Al gato y el ratón seguramente.

Le doy un golpe a la mesa rasmillándome los nudillos, toda esa ira contenida sigue ahí luchando por salir.

La escuela no ayuda mucho los primeros días, recibo tres reportes de mala conducta en todo el día y me peleo con Jean al final del mes.

Seguramente llamarán a Levi para que responda por mí, perfecto, al menos podré verle la cara.

En su lugar viene Hanji, me lleva a casa en silencio aconsejándome que no moleste mucho a papá porque al parecer esta resfriado. Me alcanza una bolsa con medicamentos y se va no sin antes lanzarme una mirada extraña.

No es para nada raro.

Mi padre y yo tuvimos sexo, tengo diecisiete años aunque a fin de año cumpliré dieciocho. La gente se pondría loca si lo supiera, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo a menos que sean mis amigos o Hanji. Ella lo sabe todo incluso antes de que suceda.

Subo los escalones de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, con cada paso mi corazón se acelera, empujo la puerta con cuidado mientras él me mira desde su cama.

Tiene el pelo mojado por una reciente ducha y entreabre los labios tratando de decir algo pero se calla.

—¿Quieres hablar? —me pregunta haciéndose a un lado. Esta más sereno que de costumbre y destapa las sábanas que lo cubren mostrándome que esta sin nada, solo con una simple toalla que se mueve junto con su pecho debido a la agitada respiración.

Nunca sabes cuándo va a llegar ese momento, de repente sientes la sangre caliente corriendo por tus venas y el vello de tu nunca se eriza por el miedo. Es ahí cuando te das cuenta que no hay marcha atrás

—Si —le digo dándome el valor para meter un pie en ese lugar.

Cuando me acomodo sobre él lo escucho gemir un poco moviendo las caderas para acomodarse mejor.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —me dice con algo de rudeza pero contrariamente no parece incomodo ni me empuja hacia el otro lado.

—¿Porque cambiaste de opinión? —pregunto sin dejar de observar sus blancas manos moviéndose sobre su cabeza para apresar la punta de las sábanas con fuerza.

—Ayer te fuiste —explica—creí que no volverías si no cedía un poco.

Entonces es eso. Levi quiere hacerme creer que yo soy el trastornado, bien, si quiere ser forzado así será.

—Eso quiere decir que no te importa si te violo —le digo altaneramente

—Un mocoso como tú no lo haría —me dice poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿quieres abrirme las piernas? Hazlo. Por mi parte solo recibirás eso, será lo mismo como si lo hicieras con un muñeco.

—No lo creo

—Hagámoslos hasta que te canses y entres en razón.

No me gusta mucho ese comentario, pero me inclino hacia adelante robándole un beso en los labios. Levi aprieta la boca firmemente pero no me empuja, entonces delineo la entrada con mi lengua mientras muevo mis manos hacia su pecho.

No se aleja ni tampoco cede.

Me muevo un poco aprovechando el contacto con su entrepierna y el jadea delicadamente dándole camino al beso tan esperado, nuestras lenguas se encuentran juntándose ávidamente al simple contacto.

Su piel es suave como la seda dejándome moldear cada músculo con ternura a medida que mi boca se aleja de la suya dejando unas huellas húmedas a lo largo de su cuello hasta detenerse en los erectos pezones y atraparlos con los dientes.

Solo lleva una toalla pero yo me deshago de ella arrebatándosela de un tirón, así, el trabajo de lamer cada centímetro de su piel se vuelve más fácil para mí.

Levi jadea abriendo la boca en busca de aire cuando mi mano derecha se envuelve sobre su miembro ya despierto frotándolo delicadamente.

—n-o sigas —me pide sonrojándose de manera tierna— ...mngh esto está mal. Debes buscarte otra personas...no puedo ser yo

—¿Porque? —pregunto separándome de su pezón derecho para soplarlo un poco, él tiembla luego de sentir como vuelvo a chupar esa parte.

—Está mal —susurra mientras comienzo un vaivén sobre su erección bastante húmeda— ...ahh... —el tono de su voz me dice todo lo contario— ...dame una razón, un-na sola maldita razón.

—Te amo —confieso bajándome la bragueta para sacar ese pedazo de carne que lucha por salir, no, no voy a forzarlo. Si quiero volver a ganarme su confianza debo empezar desde cero.

—Algo coherente, legal y único —me dice con la mayor seriedad posible— algo q-que me haga desistir.

No tengo nada.

Ni una razón para poder amarlo, entonces me doy cuenta que él es mayor que yo y no sé nada de su pasado. No sé nada de mamá más de lo que me han contado.

Talvez. Ahí este la respuesta.

Me detengo.

—¿Si le pido permiso a mamá —delineo la curvatura de su cuello subiendo lentamente—¿podrías aceptarme?

—No hables de ella —de repente se enoja y trata de empujarme— nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.

Por la forma en la que me lo dijo me imagino lo peor.

—Papá... tú... —otra vez ese maldito dolor dentro de mi pecho me obliga a apretar los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, estoy furioso— ¿todavía la amas?

No sé qué cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, Levi siempre me dijo que mi carácter era como el de un huracán. Lo acepto, siempre actuó sin pensar y cuando estoy enojado soy capaz de romper todo lo que se ponga en mí delante.

—No —niega abriendo sus ojos grises al contemplar mi cara, debo parecerle un salvaje con el ceño fruncido y mis ojos verdes a punto de oscurecerse— no la amo, ahora suéltame —cuando reacciono estoy prácticamente apretándole las manos contra la cama.

—Lo siento —me separo de él con una gran carga de culpa

—Escúchame Eren —sisea acariciándose las muñecas maltratadas por la presión— lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante —se mueve seductoramente— solo será un secreto entre nosotros dos.

No sé qué le paso, ni porque se comporta de esa manera.

Es más. Nunca creí que pasaría.

Pero este es nuestro secreto.

Mi respiración se pone más violenta al escuchar que Levi está aceptándome aunque sea como compañero de cama, me queda un tramo muy grande por recorrer de ahora en adelante para convertirme algún día en alguien capaz de protegerlo y ser su novio oficialmente.

Por el momento no está mal disfrutar los placeres de ese privilegio.

—...no te detengas Eren... ¡ahh! .. —un gemido departe de Levi me ayuda a mover mi lengua más rápido sobre su glande, estoy saboreando cada milímetro de esa erección tal y como él me lo hizo a mi ayer.

Puedo sentir como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse mientras introduzco dentro de mi boca aquella palpitación caliente, este día quiero ser yo quien le cause este deleite en particular además de que me encantan sus suaves piernas siendo acariciadas por mis manos.

Un escalofrió lo invade previniéndome que está a punto de terminar, agarro sus muslos con fuerza evitando que Levi me empuje hacia atrás y siento mi propia erección derramándose sobre las sábanas cuando un jadeo indecente acompañado de varios suspiros se escapa de los labios de Levi y termina corriéndose dentro de boca, trato de tragar pero algunas gotas se escurren por la comisura de mis labios y son recogidas lentamente por mi lengua.

Esto no acaba aquí.

..

.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

**.**

**..**

Me gusta el sexo, me encanta demasiado pero hacerle el amor a Levi supera cualquier cosa que haya probado antes, es como tener una lucha dentro de la cama, nunca sabes cuando vaya a regalarte una muestra de cariño o si alguna vez puedas escuchar uno de esos gemiditos seductores que me vuelven loco.

Ahora conozco el defecto de papá, lo que más le desagrada es verse indefenso mientras alguien se lo hace por eso evita a toda costa dar muestras de placer y siempre tiene el ceño fruncido. Tampoco es muy amigo de las fiestas o eventos sociales a los que Hanji lo obliga a ir, según ella, Levi tiene un pequeño trauma que le impide abrirse al mundo pero mientras pueda abrirse conmigo está bien.

Historia tomaría un vaso de cerveza solo para sentirse admirada por todos, incluso Armin lo haría luego terminarían vomitándolo todo y aun así al día siguiente lo harían otra vez bailando junto a esos infernales parlantes de alto volumen.

Hanji y Mike trajeron vino, vino escoses.

—Un Cabernet —nos informa Hanji depositando la fina botella en un estante.

La música dentro de la sala no es tan alta sino moderada, cada uno está sentado sobre un sofá crema en medio de la mesita de té llena de platillos con galletas y copas que exhiben su contenido purpura.

—¿De quién es el cumpleaños? —le pregunto a Hanji acercándome con cuidado para no molestarla porque está metida en una conversación sobre ropa interior con ese doctor rubio, amigo de Levi

—Es un día muy especial para Levi —me responde— este año decidimos celebrarlo en tu casa, sus amigos más cercanos llegan del extranjero.

—Creí que ustedes eran los amigos más cercanos de Levi

—Los conoció cuando eras muy pequeño —me dice Irvin— y no, no vendrán solo mandaron regalos. Es un día especial.

—Pero yo fui su primera novia —declara Hanji— terminamos un tiempo y cuando quise volver con tu padre me confeso que ya no le interesaban las mujeres en lo absoluto, por eso sigo soltera.

—Eso no es cierto —le dice Mike— también quisiste salir conmigo pero me presentaste a Irvin y todo cambio.

Ellos ríen por un chiste que no entendí, dándome a entender que esa no es mi fiesta sino la de ellos y solo soy un intruso, un niño entre adultos.

El olor a galletas recién horneadas termina por fastidiarme, sé que es un día muy especial pero no sé por qué.

—Tu hijo quiere saber porque celebramos —le dice el doctor bigotudo a Levi cuando este se aproxima desde la cocina con una bandeja llena de fruta recién cortada.

—No le interesa —gruñe papá lanzándome una mirada curiosa preguntándome porque no me fui hasta ahora.

—Eres muy frio bebé —habla Mike dejando que se siente a su lado

Prácticamente estoy cortándole el cuello con los ojos a ese gigantesco bulto de testosterona, Hanji se da cuenta y comienza a reír como una desquiciada.

—El día que le dieron su primer empleo sin preguntarle porque no termino la colegiatura —explica ella llevándose una copa de vino a los labios— es por eso que celebramos.

¿No termino de estudiar?

Levi entrecierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal, al parecer le avergüenza que yo lo sepa.

Siempre fue todo un enigma averiguar algo sobre su vida pasada.

—Voy a salir —le digo poniéndome de pie para dejarlos solos— Historia y Mikasa quieren que las acompañe a una tienda —ellos me miran como si no les importara nada de lo que estoy diciendo— la graduación es esta noche.

—Pero le dije a Historia que yo le compraría un vestido —interviene Irvin— soy su padre.

—Ella ya está grande —se burla Hanji— déjalos salir, sabes muy bien que tu hija y tú tiene gustos opuestos.

—Vuelve temprano —me ordena Levi aprovechando que Hanji comienza una pelea verbal con el padre de Historia— no quiero castigarte.

Gracias papá, ahora si me siento un niñato de cinco años pidiéndole permiso a la persona con quien se acuesta para poder salir un momento.

—¡Un momento! —Grita Hanji sacando una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel dorado de su bolso negro— quiero que Eren vea lo que te compre —destapa el regalo y solo veo una corbata negra con

—Marinella —dice Mike— tienes buen gusto, esa marca es costosa. Tiene un corte italiano

—Por supuesto, como podría olvidar que los escasos gustos de Levi son demasiados caros —saca ese trapo negro colocándoselo en el cuello con una cara de aprobación— espero que te consigas un esposo multimillonario que sepa complacerte. ¿Te gusta?

No sé qué tiene ella entre manos pero está lanzando indirectas enormes referentes a mi relación con Levi, puede que sea un don nadie a su lado pero tengo dignidad.

—No está mal —le dice mi padre aprobatoriamente, estrujando entre sus dedos el pedazo de trapo negro que vale oro

Suficiente.

Me voy de ahí dejándolos a gusto en su pequeña sala amueblada con su música aburrida y sus conversaciones que no mencionan en ningún momento que planean hacer en el futuro o con quien saldrán el fin de semana porque su vida ya está hecha.

—¿Te sucede algo? —me pregunta Mikasa al verme temblando de rabia cuando me acerco a ellas en la parada del autobús.

No, no Mikasa no tengo nada ni me pasa nada.

Solo que acabo de darme cuenta que soy un maldito niño obsesionado con algo imposible.

Levi tiene una profesión estable.

Yo solo soy un estudiante que se mantiene gracias a él.

Levi ya es un adulto que no tiene por qué pedirle permiso a nadie.

Yo no puedo hacer nada sin pedirle permiso.

Levi gana dinero, demasiado dinero, y la mayoría de sus amigos están casados y con hijos.

Yo no le llego ni a la planta de los pies (en cuestiones de madurez no de altura) no tengo trabajo, no tengo vocación, no tengo autocontrol y la mayoría de mis novias fueron chiquillas menores de edad que no pueden llegar tarde a casa o se esconden cuando ven a su madre en el supermercado y ellas salieron sin permiso.

No soy nada para él, solo un lagarto seco que vive de su bolsillo y nunca ganara lo suficiente como para satisfacer sus "escasos gustos demasiado caros" y aun en el improbable caso en el que en un futuro lejano tenga algo de dinero como para pedirle que se quede a mi lado el resto de su vida, todo habrá sido gracias a Levi, gracias a mi padre.

Como voy a planear quedarme a su lado si no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera esta ropa que traigo puesta porque él me la compro.

Si no logro encontrar una buena razón para llamarlo mi novio al menos debería ganar algo de estabilidad y demostrarle que soy capaz de cuidar de él

—Entonces busca trabajo —me dice Historia sonriéndome coquetamente para que deje de hablar— y bajemos de una vez porque los chicos nos esperan en la tienda.

Salimos del autobús en silencio, creo que toda la gente ha escuchado la triste historia de mi vida porque están mirándome raro. Hasta en eso soy un fracaso.

—Empieza comprándole algo decente —Mikasa me empuja dentro de la tienda— dijiste que todos le dieron regalos a tu padre ¿verdad?

—Y se supone que ustedes dejaron de hablarme hace mucho ¿verdad? —le digo con sarcasmo adentrándome entre filas de vestidos de diferentes modelos.

—Fue Jean el que te invito —dice Armin saliendo de un cuarto de ropa diferente— la graduación está cerca y no queremos excluirte del grupo solo por ese "pequeño" problema.

—Así es romeo —el cara de caballo me lanza un delantal azul— mis padres son dueños de esta tienda, mientras la chicas se pruebas los vestidos tu iras a esa tienda —me señala un lugar lleno de flores— y venderás todo lo que puedas siendo amable con las personas.

Quiero protestar devolviéndole el delantal pero Armin vuelve a interrumpirme.

—Un ramo completo de rosas rojas, esa será tu paga —me quita la chaqueta negra dejándola sobre el mostrador— fue mi idea, Mikasa me conto que no tenías dinero para darle algo a tu padre.

—No sé si le gusten las rosas —me miran con una cara burlona y Ymir por fin suelta la verdad.

—Creo que cualquier cosa que le des lo hará gritar de gusto —dice dándome palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro, lo último que escucho son sus sonrisas forzadas cuando ven que me alejo encerrándome en la estrecha tienda colorida.

Levi es una persona difícil de conocer. En su día más feliz simplemente se sentara frente al ordenador tomando una taza de café caliente e instantes después podría estallar en cólera por cualquier comentario mal dicho. En realidad nunca lo vi sonreír de verdad, solo una vez.

Iba a cumplir ocho años cuando me compro mi primera bicicleta y también sufrí mi primer accidente rompiendo su maceta preferida. Creí que iba golpearme porque su rostro se ensombreció de la manera más espantosa entonces solo pude llorar torpemente.

Nunca voy a olvidar lo que me dijo.

Y nunca voy a olvidar que me dio un beso en la frente que trastorno mi mundo desde ese momento. Levante mis ojos para verlo y mi vista se nublo a causa de la sonrisa que me regalo ese día, creo que ahí empezó mi obsesión por tomarle fotos a cada momento.

—Quiero un ramo de claveles —la voz de Historia me aleja de los recuerdos que me atormentan— son para Ymir.

—Si Irvin se entera van a pasarla mal —le digo al momento de alcanzarle el oloroso ramo

—Se cómo controlarlo —me responde depositando el dinero, un álbum de fotos y un vaso con café en el mostrador— y también escuche todo lo que dijiste en el bus, por eso me anime a darte esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Anoche entre a la oficina de papá para buscarlo —ella abre la carpeta de fotos sacando un pedazo de papel junto a un retrato— lo vi cuando era niña y papá me castigo por preguntar, creo que es de tu madre.

Un frio intenso recorre mi cuerpo luego de escuchar eso, le arrebato la foto de las manos tratando de asimilar la imagen de esa mujer de cabello castaño y mirada amable como la persona que abandono a Levi en el pasado.

—No me interesa —le digo con firmeza a Historia

—Sé que enviaste una solicitud a la universidad de Sina —me enfrenta— tu madre vive allá.

—Entonces no iré

—¿No quieres conocerla? ¿Conocer el secreto de Levi?

Mi olvidado deseo por verla aunque sea una vez y la repulsión que siento hacia ella comienzan a pelear dentro de mi cabeza.

—Voy a pensarlo

Guardo las fotos que me dio Historia y termino mi trabajo en ese lugar, Jean me entrega el ramo y me voy sin despedirme pero con la promesa de legar a tiempo para el baile.

Los pensamientos sobre mi madre siguen rondando por mi mente pero no puedo ceder, moriría de vergüenza si la veo, como decirle quien soy yo o porque fui a verla. Como voy a decirle que tengo una relación con papá, como voy a verle la cara y como voy a poder odiarla si ella es quien va a mirarme con asco antes de que yo lo haga.

"es mi maldita suerte" pienso al momento de azotar la puerta cuando entro a casa.

Son las ocho de la noche y papá dejo un traje sobre mi cama, seguro él está encerrado dentro del baño esperando que yo sea el primero en salir, ahora que lo pienso no tengo ninguna pareja para el baile de graduación.

Entonces se me ocurre una idea, olvidando todo lo que me dijo Historia me dirijo directamente a la habitación de Levi entrando sin hacer ruido. Efectivamente, él está dentro de la ducha pero se olvidó poner el seguro, lástima.

—Vete de aquí —me gruñe dándose media vuelta para que el agua corra por su cuerpo.

—E-estas solo —tartamudeo evitando que se note los leves jadeos que se escapan de mi boca— digo que tengo un regalo para darte —Levi levanta una ceja mirándome de reojo con una mueca burlona.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Quieres hacerlo...ahora?

—¡No quise decir eso! —chillo sintiéndome atemorizado pero me he acercado lo suficiente como para que el agua moje toda mi ropa

—Salgamos afuera —me empuja hacia atrás dándome a entender que no quiere que lo vea desnudo pero soy más rápido porque le doy la vuelta colocándolo frente a la pared.

—Estabas tocándote —le susurro mientras siento como se inclina poco a poco colocando las dos manos en los azulejos blancos para sostenerse.

—Entonces hazlo —dice pegando su parte trasera a mi entrepierna para comenzar a frotarse provocando que le diera falsas embestidas

—Porque haces esto de repente —le dije sujetando sus caderas firmemente.

—Porque te espere toda la tarde para hacerlo y no aparecías —ambos ahogamos un jadeo cuando libero mi miembro hinchado restregándolo contra su entrada, penetrándolo con una lentitud asombrosa a la vez que él aprieta los labios como si quisiera contener un gemido.

En realidad no sé lo que hago, tampoco sé porque Levi se puso sentimental de repente pero si me pide que lo haga no puedo negarme.

—Eren... —murmura cuando llego hasta el fondo— Eren...Eren... —no deja de repetir mi nombre como una mantra hasta alcanzar el éxtasis— sigue...Eren...¡Eren!

Son más de las nueve, puedo escuchar el vibrante sonido de mi celular desde el otro cuarto.

—¿A-ahí? —le pregunto embistiéndolo más fuerte.

Uno, dos, tres veces. Sus labios se abren y su cabeza se apoya en la pared moviéndose a mi ritmo.

—Solo hazlo... ¡a-ahh! —dos lagrimones corren ávidamente por sus mejillas informándome que en verdad l esta disfrutando mucho.

—Eres muy estrecho...estrecho

Cinco, siete, ocho...

Prácticamente está sosteniéndose con la punta de los pies confiando en que yo no dejare que caiga al suelo, con cada estocada lo levanto unos milímetros disfrutando como se tambalea y repite mi nombre sin cesar.

Acabo de perder la cuenta de cuantas embestidas llevamos porque me ordena moverme más rápido y lo hago hasta lograr que termine manchando la pared y mirándome furiosamente por eso.

Es verdaderamente lindo cuando se enoja, seguro va a decirme que pudimos haberlo hecho en la cama o en el suelo o en cualquier parte donde podamos llegar a un orgasmo tranquilo.

Nos separamos y tengo que sostenerlo para que no se caiga, sus muslos están húmedos con mi esencia deslizándose hasta recorrer toda la extensión de sus piernas pero no se ve tan agitado como de costumbre.

—¿Te ayudo a cambiarte? —le ofrezco— creo que es un poco tarde.

—No —susurra— pero sácame de aquí y limpia todo.

Salimos con cuidado porque estamos totalmente empapados, dejo que se siente en la cama y reviso las veinte llamadas perdidas de Mikasa.

Al parecer el baile empezó hace más de una hora.

—Llegaremos tarde —le digo a Levi pero él no está aquí, lo busco en la sala y tampoco está. Creo que olvido a encerrarse en el baño porque cuando sale está completamente arreglado.

Incluso en ese aspecto soy ineficiente, a veces pienso que solo sirvo para tener sexo y nada más.

—También me gustas —me dice arrojando el ramo de flores con la tarjeta sobre la mesa de noche— no porque seas bueno en la cama, ni por tu maldita cursilería sino porque me siento orgullo de ti.

—Lo compre con mi dinero

—¿Qué?

—El ramo, trabaje en la tienda de Jean para cómpralo con mi dinero —me disculpo saliendo hacia mi cuarto para traer el traje que se supone ya debía tener puesto.

—Acabo de decirte que me gustas y tú solo piensas en dinero —Levi me sigue y se queda observando cómo me cambio de ropa.

—Dijiste que estaba mal, que estaba mal lo que hacíamos —le recuerdo quitándome la chaqueta para ponerme esa camisa blanca— me alegra que cambiaras de opinión, y tengo que decirte algo —ahora estoy colocándome los pantalones y los zapatos bajo su mirada sin sentimientos— ¿quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?

—Creí que tu pareja seria alguien de tu edad

—Bueno, los mas impopulares llevan a sus padres al baile y bailan con ellos —no puedo anudar el nudo de mi corbata y me desespero— quiero que seas mi pareja esta noche.

—Lo pensare —Levi se acerca subiendo sus finos dedos hasta mi cuello para ayudarme con ese nudo— te vez bien.

—¿Sabes que estamos hablando como una pareja recién casada? —le digo— ¿no te da miedo?

—No Eren, se lo que hago.

—¿Y las flores?

—Te diría que soy alérgico pero son rosas —dice apartándose para abrir la puerta y bajar por las escaleras. Salimos de casa directamente hacia el auto que no espera en la cochera, en el camino no puedo evitar preguntarle.

—Entonces te gustan las rosas —él aprieta el volante dejándome ver los nudillos de sus manos

—Cuando era pequeño —comienza a contarme— mi padre me quemo las manos por tocar las rosas de la señora Ral, desde entonces me dio miedo comprarlas.

Me quedo helado con su confesión.

"_Levi tiene un pequeño trauma que le impide abrirse al mundo_" recuerdo las palabras de Hanji _"pero mientras pueda abrirse contigo está bien, y no me refiero a tener sexo"_

Su padre, sus amigos, mamá...todos ellos vivían en Sina.

La respuesta esta ahí.

"_¿No quieres conocerla? ¿Conocer el secreto de Levi?"_

Y me doy cuenta de que talvez...

"_Dame una sola razón para poder amarte"_

Talvez debo ir a Sina y averiguar por mí mismo lo que paso en realidad.

—¡Sabes qué hora es! —grita Mikasa saliendo del salón con un vestido rojo plegado, se queda muda cuando ve a Levi bajando del coche junto conmigo— creí que venias solo.

—Le pedí a papá que me acompañara —ella suelta un chasquido de desaprobación guiándonos hacia adentro.

Efectivamente el grupo de los impopulares vino acompañado por sus padres, pero soy yo quien saca a Levi a la pista dejándolos sorprendidos a todos.

Armin y Jean se detienen alejándose unos metros al igual que otras parejas, solo Historia y Ymir se quedan cerca moviéndose al compás de la música suave.

Debo aprovechar este momento antes de que el afamado Reiner acabe con el ambiente comenzando la fiesta que seguramente organizaron toda la semana.

Eso no importa.

Porque y no estaré aquí, sin en casa con Levi y contándole la noticia.

—Tus amigos te lo agradecerán —me dice papá señalando con la mirada al grupo e personas que se animaron a sacar a bailar a sus padres luego de vernos— ahora dime cual es esa noticia.

—Prefiero decírtela en casa

—Si no lo dices ahora te dejare plantado —damos una vuelta completa y puedo ver como sus ojos brillan. Es cierto, papá nunca asistió a uno de estos bailes, nunca termino la escuela, nunca me conto que son en realidad esas cicatrices circulares sobre su pecho. Nunca me conto nada.

— Me voy a Sina la próxima semana —le digo deteniéndome para no asustarlo porque veo como un singular miedo crece dentro de las orbes grises de sus ojos dejándolo petrificado.

—¿Por qué allá?

—Cálmate —froto su mejilla notando un frio intenso— recibieron mi solicitud en la universidad central, luego de un año puedo transferirme a esta ciudad nuevamente...

—¡Pregunte porque mierda tienes que irte a esa ciudad! —me grita con la suficiente fuerza como para que algunas parejas se detengan.

—Quiero estudiar arquitectura —se ve desesperado— quiero ser "alguien" capaz de parase a tu lado sin que la gente diga que estudie por ti, o porque eres mi padre.

—Pero eres mi hijo —de repente me suelta oscureciendo su cara— eres mi hijo, ¿entiendes?

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea

—Si vas allá te dirán lo contrario —dice con la voz rota, está respirando con fuerza y su ceño está más fruncido que nunca.

Irvin se acerca a nosotros devolviéndole la compostura a Levi con unas palabras . No escucho lo que le dice, solo frases cortadas como "se lo estás diciendo tú mismo" "no debe saberlo..." "por su bien"..."tu padre ya no está..."

—Sera mejor que me lo lleve —agarra a papá por los hombros y se aleja pero me apresuro en quitárselo.

—Levi, escúchame. Solo te pido un favor —le ruego agarrando su rostro que no me dice nada— te prometo que no buscare a mamá nunca. Te lo juro, solo déjame ir por un año, luego pediré una transferencia ¿me crees?

Él no me dice nada.

—Espérame —vuelvo a decir apretándolo contra mi pecho, es cierto, todos estos meses he logrado sacarlo de un profundo pozo que yo mismo desconozco y no me voy a rendir tan fácil— Espérame, solo te pido eso —su expresión neutral no me ayuda en nada así que se lo digo directamente— espérame y cuando vuelva me casaré contigo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Vértigo**

_ Nunca sabrás si lo que sientes por él es amor hasta que no hayas visto con tus propios ojos todos los momentos mas oscuros de su vida, solo así encontraras la razón mas grande del mundo para amarlo._


End file.
